


That's Dedication

by Batfink



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archery, Avenger Bucky Barnes, Circus, Circus Performer Clint Barton, Clint has no Wife, Clint really loves purple, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Foursome - M/M/M/M, Sexual Content, Swearing, Tony is hard to impress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Amazing Hawkeye, Bucky informed him was the performer's name and Tony liked what he saw.  Oh, not the bow and arrow routine, that was a bit primitive for him, but the man himself.  What a body.  All hard lines and muscular shoulders.  Firm thighs and if the stunts he was pulling off while firing arrows were anything to go by, very flexible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Dedication

**Author's Note:**

> Clint has never been an Avenger, Bucky is.

“Come on Tony, time to go.” Steve strolled into Tony's lab and over to where Tony was tinkering with part of an Iron Man suit.

“Go where?” Tony asked, not looking up.

“The circus.” Steve replied. Tony frowned and looked up at him. “Remember, Scott is taking part in some stunt show there. We promised we'd go see it. Bucky's really looking forward to it.”

Tony shook his head but smiled, putting down his tools. “Okay, fine. Just let me wash up.”

 

Scott had reserved them seats in the front row and Steve and Bucky were like a couple of excited kids on either side of Tony. Tony was bored and busy running through a million upgrades he could be making to the suits in his head when it finally came time for Scott's appearance.

The lights in the big top dimmed and a spot-light picked out a man in a black and purple costume carrying a bow. A quiver of arrows hung at his hip. By this point, Tony had his 'phone in his hand and was actually drawing diagrams but Bucky's metal elbow jabbing him in the side soon got his attention. He looked up and was suddenly interested.

The Amazing Hawkeye, Bucky informed him was the performer's name and Tony liked what he saw. Oh, not the bow and arrow routine, that was a bit primitive for him, but the man himself. What a body. All hard lines and muscular shoulders. Firm thighs and if the stunts he was pulling off while firing arrows were anything to go by, very flexible. He had blonde hair and a strong jawline, but the rest of his face was covered by a purple mask that swept up into two points above his head. As masks went it looked ridiculous Tony thought, but it did the job of hiding his face.

“This is it.” Steve leaned over to whisper in his ear and for a moment Tony couldn't think what he was referring to, then he remembered Scott. From their place front row and because they knew what to look for, it was easy to spot Scott clinging to the tip of the arrow Hawkeye had in his bow.

The arrow flew and right before it reached the target, Scott suddenly grew back to his normal size, flipped over the target and landed, classic super hero pose style on the other side, while the arrow thudded into the dead centre of the target.

The audience, cheered, clapped and tried to figure out where the heck the man in the suit had appeared from. Scott, flipped off his helmet and joined Hawkeye as they took their bows.

“Come on.” Bucky grinned standing from his seat. “Let's go say hello before the rush starts.” The three Avengers made their escape and headed for the backstage area. They easily found Scott and congratulated him on his performance.

“So, you gonna introduce us to your buddy?” Bucky asked.

“Sure.” Scott grinned and turned, leading them off through the chaos of the backstage area and out to where a collection of caravans were lined up.

Scott was headed towards a medium sized purple caravan when Tony snorted a laugh. “The guy really loves purple doesn't he?”

Scott laughed. “Oh yeah.” He walked up to the door and banged on it. “You decent Clint? I brought visitors?”

There was a muffled thump from inside the caravan followed by some cursing then the door was wrenched open. Clint was still wearing the black leather jeans that had formed the bottom part of his costume but he was shirtless and wearing bunny slippers. He smiled brightly. “Hey Scott. These your Avenger buddies you were telling me about? Come on in.”

Damn, Tony thought as he clocked the blue eyes and the cheeky smile.

The inside of Clint's caravan was as purple as the outside. The curtains, the sofa, the rugs on the floor. Even the kitchen appliances and the fridge were purple. “And people criticise me for Hot Rod Red.” Tony muttered.

It was a good size inside though so there was plenty of room for the five of them to relax and Clint's fridge was filled entirely with beer, much to Tony's delight and Steve's dismay. “Don't you keep food in your fridge?”

Clint looked at him like he was mad. “Pizza doesn't last long enough to go in the fridge.” He replied, pushing an empty pizza box to the other side of the counter.

“Surely pizza isn't the only thing you eat?” Steve asked incredulous.

“Why not?” Clint queried. “It has all five food groups. What more could a growing boy want?”

Bucky chose that moment to intervene as Steve looked about ready to have a melt down. “So how long have you been with the circus Clint?”

Clint flopped down onto the sofa beside Bucky and propped his bunny slippers on the table. “Since I was a kid.”

“Wait, did you actually run away to join the circus?” Tony asked. “I didn't think people really did that.”

Clint shrugged and sipped his beer, clearly not interested in sharing his past.

“So, you and Scott have a total bromance going on.” Bucky chuckled changing the subject. “He never shuts up about how talented you are.”

Clint blushed slightly. “It's nothing. I just practice a lot is all.”

“Bullshit!” Scott exclaimed throwing his bottle cap at Clint which he caught effortlessly. “Did I tell you about the mugger?” He asked the others.

“What mugger?” Tony enquired as Clint stared intently down at his beer bottle looking embarrassed.

“We were coming out of Starbucks the other day when we hear a woman screaming at people to stop a man who had stolen her purse. I looked up and saw him running across in front of us so I nudged Clint. Clint looked up, spotted him and then raised his arm and threw something from his pocket.” Scott paused and Clint stood from the sofa, walked towards the kitchen area and started rummaging in the cupboard. “The guy suddenly falls to the ground unconscious.” Scott continued. “Clint had taken a quarter from his pocket, thrown it at the guy, hitting him in the temple and knocking him out cold. Just like that!”

Clint returned from the cupboard with a large bag of chips which he handed to Bucky. “It was nothing.” He shrugged.

“Nothing!” Scott hissed. “You hit a moving target 200 yards in front of us with a quarter!” He threw himself backwards in his seat. “Right in the tiny little only place that would knock him out. That's not nothing. That's amazing, man.”

Steve and Bucky agreed. Tony was looking thoughtful. “Was it a lucky shot or could you do it again?” He asked.

Clint suddenly grinned. “They don't call me Hawkeye for nothing you know. I never miss.”

“Oh really.” Tony grinned too. “Wanna bet?”

“Tony.” Steve began but Tony just smiled at him.

“Come over to my place. Let's see what you've got.” Tony stood and ushered Clint towards the door.

“Wait, lemme get some shoes on.” Clint grabbed for a pair of boots and a t-shirt then grabbed up his bow and quiver before following Tony out, Steve and Bucky following him. Scott excused himself to go visit his daughter so it was just the four of them that went back to the tower.

 

Clint stopped inside the door of Tony's gym and stared. It was an impressive set up. At one end was all the usual gym equipment, but at the other, divided by a clear wall there were a collection of targets fixed all over the opposite wall. Some straight ahead, some high up, some low down, some that looked like they moved. “This way.” Tony headed off towards the target area and Clint, Steve and Bucky followed after.

Tony pulled open a cupboard and grabbed up a storage box. He emptied it out at Clint's feet creating a pile of arrows. Clint bent down and picked one of them up, examining it closely. “Very nice.” He looked to Tony. “Did you make these?” Tony nodded.

Clint effortlessly hit the centre of every target Tony had on the wall but still Tony refused to be impressed. He switched on the moving targets and Clint pinned everyone of them as well.

“Huh.” Tony still refused to be impressed. “Okay, lets make this harder.” He left and returned a moment later wearing one of the Iron Man gloves. “Lets see if you can hit them all before I do.”

After about twenty minutes Clint was slightly in the lead. “Bucky, distract him.” Tony shouted over so Bucky got up from where he and Steve had sat down to watch and jumped in front of Clint. Hopping about and waving his arms in the air. Clint almost missed a target trying not to shoot Bucky but still got in a hit. “Come on man.” He yelled. “This is so not fair. Steve, help me out buddy.”

Steve laughed but stood and approached Tony. However, instead of jumping around in front of him like Bucky was doing, Steve stepped up behind him and slid his hands around his middle kissing the back of his neck, as Tony continued to fire at the targets.

Clint stopped shooting for a moment and turned to look at the two of them. “Huh.” He went back to shooting. “Never knew Captain America was gay.”

“Bi.” Bucky corrected as Clint's arrow whizzed past his ear. “We all are.”

“Oh.” Clint smiled. “Me too.” Despite the pause he was still in the lead.

“Bucky.” Tony groaned as Steve sucked on his ear. “Help me!” Steve's hands were under Tony's shirt now.

Bucky glanced across at them. “I don't know what to say Tony. This guy is hard to distract.”

“Try harder.” Tony gasped and completely missed his target as Steve ground up against his ass.

“Oh, for the love of...” Bucky stepped up to Clint's side and leaned in planting a kiss on his lips. Clint still hit the target but he managed to look slightly surprised at the same time. “Well, that didn't work.” Bucky chuckled looking over to Tony and Steve. Steve was now in front of Tony, kissing him while Tony valiantly tried to keep hitting the moving targets.

Clint glanced to the side. “No contest really. I don't think you can compete with that distraction. Unless you plan to do something pretty drastic yourself?” He raised an eyebrow in challenge at Bucky and let fly two arrows at once, each hitting a different target.

“Drastic you say?” Bucky gave him a sly grin and stepped closer.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Clint sang. “No getting in the way of me shooting. That wouldn't be fair. Tony only needs one hand to shoot, I need two.”

Bucky dropped to his knees in front of Clint. “Not a problem.” He grinned reaching for Clint's waistband.

Clint jumped slightly when Bucky unfastened his leather jeans but he refused to look down, just kept firing at the targets. Bucky pulled Clint's jeans and his boxers down at the front, exposing Clint's cock. Clint made the mistake of glancing down and saw Bucky leaning towards him, lips parted. “Fuck!” Clint gasped, but he looked back up in time to let fly with an arrow into the nearest target. Bucky licked a stripe up his length, chuckled when Clint began to harden even as he continued to loose off arrows.

Clint hadn't even noticed that Tony had stopped firing, that he and Steve were both now watching as Clint tried to focus on the targets even as Bucky sucked his cock. “Pretty sure...” Clint panted. “That's got to be illegal.” His thighs were trembling but he was still focused on the targets.

“How is he doing that?” Steve whispered to Tony. “I can barely remember to breath when Bucky sucks me off.”

“I have no idea.” Tony shrugged. “I sure as hell wouldn't still be standing.”

Sweat was beading along Clint's hairline and he was biting his lip in concentration but his arms were starting to shake as he took the next shot and the next. Bucky had his hands on Clint's ass, squeezing his cheeks. “Bucky.” Clint gasped grabbing another arrow and notching it on his bow. “Fuck, I'm gonna come if you don't stop that.”

Bucky opened his mouth further and used his hands on Clint's ass to pull him in closer, further into his mouth until he was deep-throating him and then he growled, low and deep and Clint cursed as the arrow slipped out of position but he got it back in place and let it fly right as his knees buckled and he came with Bucky holding him up.

The arrow went wide, but it still caught the edge of the target before it was out of range and Tony was finally, grudgingly impressed. “Fucking hell, Clint.” He laughed. “That's dedication.”

Clint was slumped over leaning his hands on Bucky's shoulders, panting as his legs trembled. His bow dropped to the floor. Bucky was tucking him back into his jeans and then Steve was over, helping Bucky to stand as Tony came over to hold Clint up.

“What the fuck just happened?” Clint managed at last.

“You won.” Tony grinned at him.

“Oh yeah?” Clint turned to him with a wicked grin. “What's my prize?”

“Bucky Barnes just sucked your cock and you still want a prize?” Tony laughed as Clint nodded. “Come on then.” He held out his hand and Clint took it. “We can discuss your prize upstairs.”

He led Clint towards the door, Steve and Bucky following close behind also holding hands.


End file.
